Too Tsundere To Admit Defeat
by Kousaka Ji
Summary: A HonoMaki oneshot I made. Hope you all enjoy!


A/N: This is just a little something I thought I'd write especially that the last episode of Love Live Sunshine was released the day before New Year which made me miss the original crew so here's the result of that. I hope you all will like this hehe. Oh and this will be in reader's p.o.v aka you cause you're Honoka in this oneshot.

μ's decided to have another training camp yet again in the mountains. You don't know why Eli decided to have this especially when Love Live isn't till the next year. It was already in the middle of the night around 00:30 in the morning and this is the third time where you just can't force yourself to sleep despite the tiredness you feel from practicing. The other 8 were already in deep slumber, and you didn't want to wake any of them up. So quietly you wriggle outside of your futon and went to the mansion's balcony, courtesy of Maki. Filling your lungs with the cold air of the night and letting the wind brush your face was somehow quite relaxing. Hands on the railing, you inhale deeply and closed your eyes hoping that the calmness of the night might help you get some sleep. You were enjoying the quietness and calmness when you suddenly feel a hot sensation around your cheek letting you let out a small 'eek!' while jumping away at the sensation.

Holding your right cheek that is still filled with the tingling hot sensation you then spot the beautiful redhead holding a can of something you can't quite see because of the dimness.

"Maki-chan?!" You said in a half whisper half shout voice when you saw her in her purple shirt and white shorts

"I-i-it's not like I got it for you or anything! I-I-I just happened to got two of them" the tsundere redhead said, a hint of pink lingering on her somewhat alabaster cheek, while looking away. You just gave her half a smile and got the can from her. Nodding your 'thank you' you turned to face the view beyond the balcony, Maki by your side.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" You said without looking at her while opening the can and taking a small sip from it.

She did the same thing, giving you a small shake of the head as an answer.

"I couldn't sleep myself" was all the redhead said before sipping her own can of hot tea.

"The same as me I guess" you gave her a tentative shrug. You weren't your usual self lately and you hoped Maki wouldn't notice but as observant as she is you highly doubt it. You're usually so energetic but for the past three days you just feel so...empty...drained...whatever they call that dreadful feeling you get out of nowhere and with no particular reason.

"You alright?" The redhead said, never once looking at you, instead closing her eyes, focusing on the sound around you.

For some reason you couldn't find it in yourself to answer yes and you mean it, you're really just fine but somehow saying that you are feels wrong. You gave her a tentative nod instead while pressing the can between your hands for warmth.

"You haven't been yourself lately. But if you need anything, Im here for you Honoka. -a long pause- A-a-and the rest of μ's too. N-not just me okay? Don't get me wrong" You finally turned to look at the redhead who finally opened her eyes to look at you. You couldn't tell if it was because the redhead was flustered, or because of the ray of the rising sun flashing on her red hair that made her cheeks brighten up but despite it, you found the natural red haired beautiful. Not like she wasn't beautiful in your eyes the first time you met, she is! And she still is, but you somehow feel like her beauty went up to another level.

"Un" was the only thing your mouth could manage to say

"I feel kinda heavy already so I'll be going to bed before you. Good night Honoka" Maki said before going back to the living room where the rest of the members are sleeping, not giving you a chance to reply. You stayed until it was 5 in the morning before finally wriggling back to your own futon to get some sleep. Hopefully, everyone would be too tired to get up and Umi-chan would consider not having practice for today.

~Timeskip: Morning~

You slowly opened your heavy eyelids, it was around 8am or so when the sound of a slow and somewhat heavy breathing filled your ears. The rest of μ's weren't there except for... you turned to your right finding a certain someone still asleep. It was Maki, eyelids still close but somewhat disturbed in her sleep. Her hitched breathing too fast to be normal, and sweat made its way down to her brows. Something was wrong.

"Maki-chan?" You slowly whispered. A disturbed "hmph" was the only reply before she opened her eyes only half way. As if opening them already took a great amount of effort.

"Ho...no...ka..?" Her voice was hoarse, like she was preventing a cough from going out but to no avail

"Easy" was all you said after helping her sit up while you were rubbing the back between her shoulder blades while she just coughed and coughed. But even with just the rub you already felt how hot she was.

"Maki-chan" your voice filled and brows furrowed in worry while you continued rubbing circles on her back.

"I-I-Im fi..." she couldn't even finish her sentence before another cough made its way out, followed by another, and another before she finally stopped.

"Maki-chan" worry completely obvious in your voice as you repeated her name. She didn't answer, instead she put a hand on one eye like she was preventing the pounding of her head and the heaviness of her chest.

"W-where i-is everyone?" She managed to say, hand still over one eye.

"I think they already left for practice. But nevermind that, I need to get you some medicine. You're burning up! Stay here okay? I'll be right back" You meant to stand up but then the redhead's hot hand was on your wrist, a weak grip that you could get off if you wanted but she looked at you with pleading eyes

"I-Im fine Honoka, more importantly we need to join the practice. I have to complete the song" she made an attempt to stand up and you quickly struggled on your feet and helped her by grabbing her hand and putting it over your shoulder while holding the other one despite the soft snarl you got from her by doing so.

"Maki-chan, you're sick. You can't play the piano like this" again your brows furrowed in not just worry this time but frustration since the redhead obviously won't listen to you.

"I-I told you, I-Im fine" she made a move to get out of your grasp, silently telling you that she can stand up on her own and she did for like 15 seconds or so before her legs gave up on her and fell. But before she could, you were already on it, catching her before she did fall. You were like in a half embrace when you caught her before you fully embraced her. Her head, now rested on the crook of your neck and hands dangling down in surrender.

"Maki-chan, you need to rest" You mumbled against her red locks and she gave you a raspy "hmph" with a nod as an answer. Taking that as a yes, you gently let her lay down on her futon as you put your own pillow on her head making her more comfortable.

"I can't believe you're seeing me like this" Maki mumbled, putting an arm over her eyes. You silently chuckled at the sight of the frustrated, sick, redhead

"Everyone gets sick Maki-chan. No one is invincible you know. Especially you" you assured her as you gently wipe her sweaty face with your hanky.

"Shut up" was her only reply while brushing your hand away.

"I'll go get some cold medicine okay? Don't move" you told her as you hurried up the vacation house, to the second floor where a small infirmary should be. You got the cold medicine and immediately went to the kitchen to get some water while returning to Maki with it.

"Maki-chan, I have the medicine. Think you can swallow it?" You asked the currently irked redhead

"O-of course I can! Who do you think I am?" She said followed with a cough. Not wanting to argue with a sick tsundere any longer, you settled the cup of water and medicine on the table nearby before helping her sit up again and once she did, you got the water and medicine and handed it to her. She put the medicine inside her mouth but her grip on the cup was shaky and you know it will hurt her pride if you told her to let you do it, so what you did was, you pressed a thumb on the bottom of the glass, making sure she doesn't notice. Once she was done with it, you settled the glass once more on the table before helping Maki lay down on her futon.

"Maki-chan, I'll tell the others that we can't practice today so get some sleep okay? Okay?" You said sounding like a little child who's desperate to get her favorite toy so much she's nagging her mom.

"We..?" The redhead said, finally removing the hand on her head and turning to face you, one eye open. You nodded.

"Im going to take care of you till you're all better Maki-chan! So don't move okay? I'll be back soon okay?" You said worry still evident all over your features.

"Honoka, Im not a child. Go on practice" she said, her eyelids clearly heavy.

A heavy sigh escapes your lips as you got up, told her you'll be back and went outside to where the others are.

You went outside to see the other members of μ's already covered in sweat. Eli wiping her sweaty face with her hand towel went towards you.

"Honoka, good morning" The quarter Russian greeted, the other seven members followed after her.

"Honoka! What do you think you're doing?! You overslept again!" Umi started ranting, Kotori just sweat dropping beside her.

"Where's Maki? It's not like her to oversleep" Nozomi asked

"Yeah, what happened to that tsundere princess anyway?" Nico added, coming from behind Nozomi

"Is Maki-chan alright nya~?" Rin said wiping her brow while Hanayo is beside her nodding her head.

"Ah, about that. I was wondering if I could skip practice today" you told them not as motivated as you thought you'd be. Surprise clearly evident in each of their faces.

"W-what? Honoka? Are you okay?" Eli said, shaking your shoulders.

"E-eli-chan, Im fine. But Maki-chan isn't. She has a really high fever" You shrugged, the lingering gasps of the others still echoing in your mind

"S-so the tsundere princess isn't invincible. S-she's human" Nico said absolutely terrified for whatever reason she has.

A heavy sigh escaped Kotori's mouth when she finally said "Ahhh, I knew her body would give in eventually she just didn't listen" another sigh.

All of you were speechless at Kotori's comment making you all stare at her

"Kotori-chan! What do you mean?" You asked her eyeing her intently

"A-ah d-did I say that out loud? w-well, Im not supposed to say a-aha-ha" Kotori replied as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Kotori! Tell us!" Umi exclaimed making Kotori flinch

"W-well, on our first day I stayed up a little later than usual because I needed to finish our costumes. It went on like that for about three days and for three days straight Maki-chan always come back to her futon later than I do at night. I told her two nights ago that she needs to take a break once in a while before she catches a cold but...she just said 'hmph'" A deep sigh came out from the girl who is now clinging to Umi and apologizing to everyone for not telling them sooner. You felt a pang of guilt wash over you. You know Maki was tired because you also stayed up all night, sometimes you can hear her frustrated sighs at night. You know, she needed help but she was too prideful to ask it. You know she was having mental block each night, and yet you didn't help her. Instead, you just let yourself be swept away by the sound of the calmness each night, you let yourself ignore Maki each night. You couldn't help but feel really guilty now, if only you helped she wouldn't be like this. And to think, you even kept her awake last night longer than she should have just because she's disturbed about how you're acting lately. She reassured you that she would always be there for you, and this is Maki you're talking about. She's not usually like this.

"Everyone, Im sorry, but could you continue practicing without us? I'll be taking care of Maki-chan" You said as turned around and head inside again not giving any of them the chance to answer. As you left, Umi said

"T-that was Honoka? Right?"

"W-w-w-what just happened?" Nico added

"She's gotten mature hasn't she nya?" Rin said

"Yes, yes she has" Nozomi said with a smirk

"Alright everyone, you heard Honoka, let's continue!" Eli said clapping her hands as all of them went back to practice

You went back inside to see a sleeping Maki. Breathing still hitched but relief washed over you when she actually rested. You quickly got a basin of cold water and a folded towel. Dipping the towel into the cold water, you squeezed it enough for water not to drip from it and put it on Maki's forehead. You saw how relief washed over her entire features as you put on the towel. Putting the basin aside, you got up on your feet and went to the little infirmary again, looking for a thermometer. Once you did find it, you quickly kneeled down beside the sleeping redhead. Carefully lifting her arm a bit you put the thermometer in her armpit, careful enough that she didn't wake up at the slight nudge.

You waited for a few minutes before the thermometer beeped and you got it out of armpit as careful as you did when you put in.

"40 degree celsius" A sigh escaped your lips as you put down the thermometer and removing the towel that already heated up on Maki's forehead, you dip it again and put it back on.

It went like that for a while, you watching Maki and checking her constant temperature, replacing the towel on her forehead every now and then, and replacing the basin that was once filled with cold water. Till late afternoon came. You and Maki already skipped breakfast and you were getting hungry too, but you can't just leave Maki alone. Your friends, as if hearing your silent plea, went over to you and the sleeping redhead with one plate full of rice and curry and a bowl full of rice porridge. You looked up to see your friends smiling down at you.

"Wake Maki up for us will you Honoka? And make sure she eats enough, okay?" Eli said with a smile on her face, the others smiling just like she did as they all went to the kitchen silently. You ate your portion of lunch first before gently waking Maki up.

"Maki-chan, you need to eat something or else you're gonna grow weaker" you half whispered, careful not to startle the redhead

"Ngh" was all that escaped the redhead before she slowly opened her eyelids halfway. You helped her sit up again as you grab the bowl and gently gave it to her.

"Here Maki-chan, eat up okay?" A nod was all she gave you. You know she's still weak but you're glad she got most of her strength back to hold the bowl and spoon. Still you couldn't help but worry, so you let her lean on you for support. You brushed away a fringe that came from the redhead as she ate there silently. You know you shattered her pride into pieces already that's why she's being quiet but this is the least you could do for her. Help her get better.

When Maki finished eating, you got the bowl and spoon from her and gave her some medicine and water for her to drink as you got your own empty plate and went to the kitchen to put them. By the time you're back, the redhead already fell asleep again. You went back to your usual routine, changing the water and towel every now and then, only stopping occasionally to help the rest of the gang do other chores. When evening came and all of you are already in your pajamas as you ate dinner. You wanted Maki to eat too but seeing how deep she was in slumber you decided not to wake her up anymore. After washing the dishes, you felt tiredness wash over you. You, yourself felt the weight of the consequences from you not sleeping properly for three nights, this time you were finally determined to sleep till your heart's content. So you change the towel on Maki's forehead for one last time, and finally pass out beside her.

~Author's P.O.V~

Maki woke up in such an ungodly hour, only to feel something wet on her forehead and that her fever went down. Slowly sitting up while taking the towel off, Maki's hand touched something fluffy and hairy. The redhead turned to see her hand on Honoka's head right beside her, she then saw the basin not that far away from her. A small smile slowly formed its way on Maki's lips as her gaze fell on the brown haired girl who was in a deep sleep. Maki then leaned down on the sleeping Honoka, just near her ear and whispered "Thank you, Honoka" before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and fixing the receiver's blanket after, as she too, went asleep.

~Your/Honoka's P.O.V~

You woke up later than you expected, and got up quickly only to see an empty futon beside you. You smiled at the futon as the owner of it called you

"Honoka! We're gonna have barbecue! Hurry up or you won't get some!" You smiled at the redhead, relief washing over you as you found her smiling while waving at you as she nagged you to "Hurry up!" As you heard the redhead's back to normal voice, you could've sworn that you heard that voice last night saying "Thank you" while a pair of soft lips followed after. But you just shrugged the thought of it thinking it was all a dream when it really wasn't.

-End-

A/N: Annnnddd that's it! Never would've thought it would reach 3k words but I hope you all enjoyed it!! Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
